Firebreather meets Aqua
by storyteller221
Summary: Duncan meets a new girl -Nerin Winston- whose mother is Queen of the Sirens. As the two pair up to beat both sirens and kaiju, will personal feelings start to form between them? And what about Jenna, who is now Duncan's girlfriend? Duncan/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_The humans haven't been fighting just the kaiju. The sirens have a few issues with mankind as well. Yeah, you heard me: sirens. Beautiful creatures who live underwater, fins and all, with voices so beautiful, they can be deadly. See that woman, the one with hair like water and yellow eyes? The most beautiful of the sirens and who appears to be the leader of the sirens? That's Atalante, queen of the sirens. Legend says that when she was a little baby, she emitted a scream so loud that she melted her mother and father's faces in an instant. Do I believe that? Yes I do. Oh, and see that man who isn't running from the sirens like everybody else, but running __**towards**__ them? That's Arthur Winston, one of the world's greatest heroes. You see, Arthur and Atalante aren't just two of the biggest figures in history, they're also...my parents."_

Dad poured out a bowl of cereal and handed it to me as he tried to consult me, "You're not a freak, Nerin." I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Dad, I have yellow eyes! YELLOW eyes! Who else do you know has yellow eyes?" Dad only answered, "Your mother." I rolled my eyes and continued with my ranting. "And my hair! You can call it teal, you can call it seaweed, but...let's face it...it's _green_." I slammed the cabinet door shut and sat across from Dad. Dad sighed and said, "Nerin, your mother may be a siren, but that doesn't have any effect as to who _you_ are. Just remember that, and the fact that every other girl has problems of their own, and you'll do just fine." He kissed me on the forehead as the doorbell rang. Dad went to answer it while I finished my cereal. I heard Dad calling, "Ah! Margaret! It's been too long!" But I didn't care. I just went upstairs, finished getting ready for the day, and went back downstairs, only to find that Dad was accompanied by a beautiful woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes and a teenage boy. This teenage boy looked very strange though. He had orange skin, amber eyes, and weird marks on his neck, as if he had scales. Dad saw me and said,

"Ah, Nerin! I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine! Nerin, this is Margaret Rosenblatt and her son Duncan." No way. There was no way that the orange dude was related to this beautiful woman. But, then again, people are often confused as to how Dad and I are related, seeing as we don't look like we're related at all either, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I shook hands with both Margaret and Duncan, although Margaret seemed very surprised and angry at me. Deciding to put Margaret's glare behind me, I sat next to Duncan as Margaret and Arthur continued to catch up on old times. Both Duncan and I sat across from our respective guardians, bored out of our minds, until Duncan said to me, "So, uh, when did you and your dad move here?" I only answered, "Just a week ago." Duncan nodded and we both fell in silence again.

Finally, Margaret sighed and asked Dad, "Arthur, can I ask you something?" Margaret glared at me and then looked back at Dad. Dad seemed to get the message and nodded. Both adults walked out of the kitchen and closed the door to the living room. Duncan and I looked over at each other, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

My name's Duncan Rosenblatt. I'm part human, part kaiju, and oh yeah, just saved my home from being destroyed by kaiju about, oh, a thousand times. Not to brag or anything though. I sat awkwardly next to the girl known as Nerin Winston. Man, does she look weird! She has yellow eyes, green hair, and...wait a minute. I look like a freak too. Why am I criticizing her? Jeez, I can be a real idiot sometimes. However, my so-called criticizing was interrupted when Mom sighed and asked her friend Arthur Winston (Nerin's dad), "Arthur, can I ask you something?" Arthur looked over at Nerin, nodded, and the adults went into the room next to the kitchen and closed the doors. Luckily for me, I have very good hearing, so it was easy to pick up on the conversation. Here's how it went, starting with Mom:

"Arthur, who on earth is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid, you know who I mean. Who was Nerin's mother?"

"A woman. How else could I get a kid?"

"You're not that willing to tell me, are you?"

"Why do you care? You had a kid with a kaiju."

"The king of the kaiju."

At this point, I realized that Nerin must have very good hearing too. So, I gestured to the door so we could hear better and she nodded in agreement. We both crept to the door, hearing the conversation all the while. However, it wasn't very pretty. It starts with Arthur:

"Whatever. Look Margaret, the both of us made wonderful mistakes, but..."

"So who did you have _your_ little mistake with? Because it's obvious to me that that girl you have isn't human, unless she chose to use yellow-eyed contacts." Nerin silently put her hand to her mouth when Mom called her 'not human'. I have to admit, I was pretty surprised myself. It took a while before Arthur sighed and finally admitted, "Okay, okay, fine. She's Atalante's daughter." Mom gasped and cried, "You had a kid with _Atalante_? THE Atalante? As in the queen of the sirens Atalante?" Arthur only nodded and said, "Look, Margaret, I know how much you don't like sirens, but..."

"I don't don't like them, Arthur, I _hate_ them. Do you know how selfish, cruel, and downright ugly they are?" Arthur must have sensed that we were behind the door, and began trying to quiet Mom down. Meanwhile, I was busy trying to keep Nerin from busting into the room and clawing my mom's face off. However, my efforts were in vain as Nerin slipped from my grasp and burst through the door with tears pouring down her face. Nerin screamed,

"How could you say things like that? I know my mom was mean and selfish, but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces! Don't criticize me like you criticize my mom, at least I'm half human!" Finally, her tears overwhelm her as she ran out of the back door. Nobody moved for five exact seconds (I know, I counted). Then, Margaret turned to Arthur and said, "Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was saying." It took all of my efforts to not turn to her and say, _Yeah, well it doesn't do much good, especially when you're criticizing harshly on a family that's just like us_.

Soon, though, all of our central focuses were off of ourselves, and onto Nerin, who had run straight to the ocean. Panicked, we ran after her.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was in the good ol' cattle country of Texas. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed and, Madison may, if you could PM me what your story is all about and what your main focus is (because I have a different focus with this story and beyond) that would be awesome. Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was running to. But for the moment I didn't care. I heard shouting from behind me but I didn't care. I didn't stop running until I accidentally bumped into a lady on the docks. The lady turned and, to my surprise, she had yellow eyes. The three who ran after me (Duncan, Margaret, and Dad) stopped and looked in amazement. For there I was, standing before my own mother. All of the legends about her were true. She was exceedingly beautiful, with yellow eyes that shone like the sun, and hair that looked exactly like water. In fact, it _is_ water. On her head, she wore a small, blue tiara to show her royalty. Mom seemed to have recognized me immediately and turned to the other three. She then saw Dad and said,

"Well, hello Arthur. It's been a very long while." Dad only stood there, gave a threatening glare and replied,

"Hello Atalante." Mom then looked at the other two and gasped when she saw Margaret, "Is that little Margie? Oh my goodness! It has been way too long!" Margaret only growled at mom and stood in front of Duncan protectively. That was when Mom saw Duncan. "And who is this?" To everyones amazement, she cast some water and easily pushed Margaret aside. Atalante walked over to Duncan and caressed his face with her hand. But she immediately retracted as if she touched hot coals. "You must be Belloc's boy. You don't have normal human skin." Duncan rolled his eyes and replied harshly,

"Tell me something I don't know." Atalante pretended not to hear him and walked over to me, now caressing my face in her hands. Dad walked forward menacingly and said, "Stay away from her, Atalante." Mom only chuckled and replied, "And why should I? She's practically the exact replica of me." This made me mad as I pushed her hands aside and growled, "I'm not an exact replica of you." Atalante only looked at me and laughed. Then, she took my arm and asked, "Oh sweetheart: don't you know how long I've been waiting for you to come home? To come to me, your mother?" I didn't answer, and didn't have the time, because there was a growl. But it wasn't coming from me...it was coming from Duncan. I stood there, amazed, as Duncan yelled to Atalante, "Leave her alone!" and shot fireballs at her. _Fireballs_.

Atalante only shrugged and cast some water, easily putting out the fireballs. Then, she took me and cast a giant fountain of water underneath us so that we would be high above the others. Dad called out my name in panic, while Duncan sprouted...unbelievably...wings and tried to fly up to us. But Atalante only cast some water and squashed him as if he were a bug. Then, she cast some water and wrapped it around us like a blanket and we descended into the water.

After some while, we approached a castle made entirely out of rock and coral. It was so beautiful, that I didn't even notice that I couldn't breathe under the water. Mom must have noticed, because she then hurried to get us inside the castle. Once there, we entered a room where, surprisingly, there was air. Mom guided me to another room as she said to me, "We sirens have held a grudge against the humans since humans first evolved (yes, we are that old). When we found out that the kaiju have been...how do I say this...hating towards the humans, why, it would be insane _not_ to have an alliance with them!" I looked over to Mom and asked,

"You're in an alliance with the kaiju?" Mom chuckled and replied, "_We_ are in an alliance with the kaiju. They're definitely more brawn than brains, but at least they had the brains enough to agree to become allies with us." This made me scared. Not the kaiju-siren alliance, but how Mom emphasized on the 'we.' I struggled out of her grasp and said, "No. Not me. I'm not a siren. And I won't be just because my mom is one." Mom glared at me and growled, "I am not **a** siren. I am the _queen_ of the sirens. And you, my dear, are my daughter." Before I could respond, I heard the most beautiful singing that I've ever heard, and it was coming from the room where Mom was guiding me. Mom mumbled to herself something about 'the court' and said to me, "Come. The court knows that we're here." She walked to the room and I, not having any other choice, had to follow her.

When I entered our destined room, I was completely shocked. This wasn't a room, this was a coliseum!

**A/N:**

**Okay, so in case you don't understand what's going on, Nerin ran into Atalante, Atalante kidnapped Nerin right in front of Arthur, Margaret, and Duncan, and took her to her castle. I'm not going to explain what happens next because that would ruin the entire story. Anyway, happy 2011!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it. Just like that, Nerin's mom Atalante snatched Nerin and took her underwater, and Mom won't do anything about it. Arthur was begging Mom and I was trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry, but there's really nothing that I can do." Mom insisted. So, Arthur went back to his house, and hoping I could do something, I followed. Arthur pulled out scuba diving equipment from his closet and started to put it on. Then, he grabbed a gun that looked like it could hurt when shot and told me, "Tell your mother that she should watch her mouth."

"Anything else I can do?" I asked. I was worried that what my dad did to me (turning me into a kaiju) would happen with Atalante and Nerin. And, of course, I would never wish that, even on Troy, my worst enemy. Arthur shrugged and walked past me as he said, "Unless you know how to swim, no." That was when he pulled out a GPS and turned it on. I looked over his shoulder. There were two dots on the screen about 15 miles away from the Winstons' house in direction of the ocean and about 250 feet deep. That didn't seem so bad. Once I was fighting this underwater kaiju and I had to go 2500 feet down into the ocean. Oh yeah! When I won, I found this seaweed charm that helped me breathe underwater. I ran into the car, grabbed it, and ran back to Nerin's dad. He was slowly getting his stuff together. Oh brother. Why are adults so slow sometimes? Hastily, I put on the seaweed charm I won from the underwater kaiju, turned into my kaiju self, and down I went into the water below.

Brr, it's freezing down here! But now is not the time to worry. I have to save Nerin before Atalante does something to her. I hope that I'm not too late.

This colisseum consisted of a pool that looked like shining silver, and about 20 sirens (my mother being counted) stood around the pool, all of them beautiful, but all of them giving me glares that would have killed a normal man. I started to shrink back behind my mom, but my mom pushed me in front of her. Then she called out to the other 19 sirens,

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the heiress of the siren throne...the Princess Nerin!" All of the other sirens cheered and clapped, as though they had been waiting for me their whole lives.

Lucky for me, this seaweed charm still works, and another lucky for me, my wings could be used for swimming. But that doesn't mean I like it. It's so hard to use your wings in a completely different way than what you're used to. Ha! No wonder the kaiju don't like it. I finally found myself on the roof of some sort of underwater palace. I punched a hole through the roof and peeked into it. Sure enough, there was Queen Atalante and Nerin. I heard Atalante cry, "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the heiress of the siren throne...the Princess Nerin!" I heard cheers and whoops from the room below me. Now of course, what I suddenly realized just now was that the room I was peeking into was full of air, and by punching a hole through the roof, I had started to let water in. I tried to clog up the hole, but guards caught me. Great.

"Your Highness!" called out some sirens from behind us. Both Mom and I turned and I was surprised to see Duncan, the kid I met this morning. Only, he looked really different. Then, I recalled something that my mom said on the shore, _"You must be Belloc's boy."_ He couldn't really be the son of the king of the kaiju, could he? But my mom's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Duncan Rosenblatt! Well, I'm a little surprised to see you here." Duncan only grunted and tried to shake free of the really tough sirens holding him, but the sirens are really tough and wouldn't let go. Mom continued, "I'm glad to see that you wanted to come to the ceremony, even if you don't have an invitation." Wait...what's this about a ceremony? Before I could say anything, Mom pushed me into the pool. I heard Duncan shout, NO before I blacked out completely under the silver.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Nerin get pushed into a silvery pool just below us. Knowing what was about to happen, I screamed, although it didn't really help much. Once Nerin was in the pool, the pool started to glow and it seemed as if it was giving some of its energy to Nerin. Soon, the enitre glow of the pool ceased to exist, except for one spot which I could tell was Nerin. Suddenly, Nerin was shot out of the pool in front of her mother's feet. Taking this as my chance, I knocked out the guards who held me, took Nerin, put my seaweed necklace on and flew through the roof of the colisseum, this time not even caring that the water was sweeping against me. I just hope I'm strong enough to get both of us to shore and to safety again.

Suddenly, I felt my chest start to tighten. I look down at my necklace to find that it had degraded into nothing. Great! Of all the times for the seaweed to wear off, it had to be now. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. Just...have to...get...back...to...shore...

I woke up in my bedroom. Wait a second! I thought I was drowning. I sat up and looked around. That's when I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in a cabin that you would see on a boat. But how did I get from drowning to a boat cabin? Oh...well, duh...someone saved me and Nerin. I could've figured that out without really thinking about it too much. Then, I heard someone come in from behind me. I turned and surprisingly saw Barnes, my "babysitter". He glared at me and said, "Don't know what you were thinking, kid." That was the cue for my mom to come in, which she did. She hugged me tightly and scolded, "Duncan Rosenblatt, what on earth's name were you thinking?" I didn't get the chance to explain, because Nerin's dad walked in next. Now the cabin was fairly small, I could tell, so four people in here became a crowd. Nerin's dad reported, "She's starting to breathe normally again." Mom sighed in relief while Barnes just nodded. I was completely confused.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what just happened?" Barnes glared at me and said, "I was scuba diving and found you and the siren drowning. I saved you. The rest is history." Then he left the cabin. Mom glared at Barnes' refusal to give the whole story, so she took it from there. "After you left," she explained, "Arthur and I decided the best way to get you two back was by boat. So we took Arthur's old boat out and followed the tracking device to find you. We found Barnes holding both you and Nerin. You turned out okay after a day, but Nerin wasn't looking so good. Now it seems like she'll be okay."

"Given her new circumstances," Nerin's dad murmured behind Mom. "Well, what?" I asked. "What are her new circumstances?"

Images danced in my head. New words and phrases were memorized by my memory...it felt as if I was becoming a whole new person. But, I'm not a person. I'm not even human. At least, I don't think so anymore. I feel a new part of something attach itself to me. I feel as if I now possess a power greater than Duncan the kaiju's firebreath. This transformation that I'm going through...it feels...fantastic! But all of a sudden, I feel my lungs begin to work again. I feel my memory from my old life return to me, of my father Arthur, of who I was, and what my life used to be. I know now that I can never go back to that now. But...for the sake of my father...I will try.

My eyes start opening for the first time it seems. Once my eyes are open, I look around me. I'm in a boat cabin. It's my dad's, I realize. I sit up. I feel...different, somehow. As if I'm a whole new person. The door to the cabin opened and my dad stepped in. I don't know why, but I was so happy to see him that I rushed off the bed I was in and threw myself onto him. We hugged for a while, before Dad stopped the hug and asked, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" I smile and replied,

"I feel great! I don't know why, but I feel as if I'm a whole new person, a whole new being even!" Dad looked away as I said that, as if I caused some kind of pain when I said that. "What's wrong, Dad?" I asked. Dad said nothing, but went to a dresser nearby and took a mirror off of it. Then he gave the mirror to me and said in a pained voice, "Honey, you _are_ a whole new being." I didn't understand until I looked in the mirror. Then I screamed so loud that the mirror I was holding obliterated into ashes. I heard footsteps pounding to our cabin and panicked. Quickly, I hid what I discovered under the bedsheets, so that no one else could scream in horror. The witch Margaret, Duncan, and some guy with white hair bursted through the door. Margaret looked around, then put her hand to her heart and said, "Oh, good grief. I thought you guys were attacked." Dad replied jokingly, "Nerin was attacked. By her image." I reached over and punched Dad as best as I could. Dad rustled my hair as the dude with white hair asked,

"You showed her then?" Dad nodded with a grave look on his face. Duncan leaned against the foot of the bed and said, "Hey, it can't be as bad as me, can it?" I looked at him with a confused look, but then remembered how Duncan looked in Mom's palace, with scales, wings, and some strange necklace around his neck. Bracing myself, I slowly removed the sheets and stood before the three of them. All of them had shocked looks on their faces. And I wouldn't blame them.

The ends of my green hair were now tipped with water (seriously, real water!). The only top I had was a wrap that had the same color as the ocean. My entire torso and arms were covered in tattoos, and I had a tiara on the top of my head. On the bottom, I had regular black pants under a small blue sarong. It's official. I am now a freak. I'm a monster. I'm...

"Beautiful," said the dude with white hair in an awed voice. I looked at everyone, perplexed.

"What, are you all insane?" I asked. "Look at me!" Dad nodded and replied, "Yes, we are looking. In all honesty, you don't look too bad." The witch, Margaret, took a pillow from off the bed and hit all three guys with it, making them blink multiple times as if they were in a trance. Then she said to me, "Be careful who you're around when you're in this form. You might attract some attention." I glared at the witch but didn't say anything. The dude with white hair, who Margaret actually hit pretty hard, rubbed his head and said, "Well, now that everybody's alive, I think we should head back to base." That was when Dad stepped in front of me and retorted, "No. Nerin is not going to be involved with your little program. She and I were actually completely fine until her mother found us." Margaret rolled her eyes and retorted back, "Oh sure. And that's why you guys moved at least 20-something times in Nerin's lifetime." Dad opened his mouth to retort back, but Margaret continued. "I don't really like the program either Arthur, but Nerin will be safer if she's involved." After hearing this, Dad finally agreed. On the way back to shore, I asked Duncan, "So, what is the program?" Duncan shrugged and said, "You'll find out when we get there." Great.


End file.
